


Through The Darkness

by Tomlyn_Leigh (SexyTimeLord)



Series: Dark and Light [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyTimeLord/pseuds/Tomlyn_Leigh
Summary: Connected to Dark Snippets





	Through The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to Dark Snippets

Emlyn or Em as she preferred to be called sat at her plastic tea table celebrating her 7th birthday all by her lonesome. She heard a loud crash from inside the house and immediately assumed her parents were fighting again. She sighed and looked to Mr. Beary Brown, her second in command in her royal stuffie brigade. 

“They ain’t ever going to get along are the…” She cut of her sentence when she heard two loud bangs. She swiftly grabbed Beary Brown and went to hide behind the firewood. Em trembled as she heard the back door slide open, she heard footsteps approach and she let out a squeak of alarm. Before she knew what was happening she was grabbed and stuffed into a sack with Beary. She heard muffled voices but she couldn’t make out the words. 

Little Emlyn cried and begged to be let out of the hot, stuffy, sack. But alas she remained in the sack until whomever had taken her reached their destination. Little did she know that she was entering into a life filled to the brim with darkness. It would be a long time before the sweet little girl found herself once more.

Nine Years Later

Em lay on her bed and glared up at the ceiling, she knew THEY would be home soon, she looked around vainly for a way out. Like the thousand times before the only way out was the trapdoor above her head. She stood and began to pace her small dimly lit bedroom, ‘How the fuck am I going to escape here! Think Em think!’ She thought. It had been years since that fateful day and still she dreamed of freedom.

As Emlyn was planning her escape from her captors Star Labs was having a crisis of their own. Their Particle Accelerator was about to explode and change the lives of many a person including our young friend Emlyn. As a fireball raced into the sky a wave of dark matter rushed across Central City knocking planes from the sky and sending lightning bolts through the air. 

Emlyn had just plopped onto her down comforter when said dark matter wave hit her. She was thrown across the room and knocked unconscious. The dark matter wave would change her forever. 

When she awoke she found that she was stronger than before and boy did her back ache something fierce. She waited impatiently for her captors to open the trapdoor she could hear them above her. ‘Wait….. How am I able to hear them?’ She thought with shock as the door creaked open. She glared up at the men leering down at her. They let down the ladder for her and she obediently clambered up. She winced as something pulled at her shoulder. As she reached the top she saw her chance to run and took it, well she tried at least, Kade grabbed her arm and said “Hey Em baby where you think you’re goin huh?” She whimpered as he flung her towards the sofa. 

~~TIMESKIP~~

After being punished for trying to run Emlyn was tasked with making all three men dinner, however there would be none for her. Her back still aches strangely and as she bends over to get a pot from the cupboard she finds out why. A searing pain rips through her back and large white feathered wings appear knocking over the barstools with their enormity.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment UwU


End file.
